


can we make up in the morning

by pjskitty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, i wrote this in like three hours, jisung said him and jaemin have never fought so, norenhyuck if you squint, please help them, theyre oblivious, this is short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjskitty/pseuds/pjskitty
Summary: jaemin and jisung have their first fight
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	can we make up in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> soooo uh jisung said that he and jaemin have never fought so this was like an in the moment spark of inspo haha,,, this is my first written fic pls be nice to me aaa,,, feedback is appreciated :] enjoy this little drabble !!

“God, when are you going to get it through your thick skull Jaemin?! Whatever just leave me alone right now I'm sleeping over at Chenle’s.” Jisung grabbed his backpack and slammed the door to his and Jaemin’s shared room.

Jaemin and Jisung have never fought, sure they have bickered and argued, but they have never had a fight. Jaemin supposes that the time was going to come eventually where they would fight but that doesn't mean he was prepared for it. He doesn’t even know what the younger is so upset about. What is he not getting? He doesn't understand their youngest sometimes. 

There’s a soft knock on the door before it opens to reveal Renjun. He must’ve just gotten back from radio Jaemin thinks.

“What happened Nana? Jisung just stormed past me on my way up and he was crying…” The older pauses, “Are you two okay?”

Jaemin is still a bit dazed on what happened but answers Renjun nonetheless, “I think… I think me and Jisung just had our first fight? Are having our first fight? Injun I don’t even know what I’m not getting? Why is Sung so upset? Why is he mad at m-”

“Woah woah slow down Jaemin,” Renjun rushes over to hug the rambling boy, “What happened just now? Tell me the situation so I can try to help..”

“I-I was just getting back from hanging out with Jeno, he went to go sleep in Hyuck’s room tonight by the way if you wanna join them later… But anyways I just had gotten home and Jisung asked where I was so I told him I didn’t know why it was a big deal that I was out but i said I was out with Jeno and he stormed to our room and when I followed him and asked what was wrong he blew up on me and left. Junnie I really don’t know what I did wrong. What did I do wrong?”

Renjun sighed softly while rubbing Jaemin’s back, “Did you say you were out with Jen or did you do what you normally do and say it was a date?”

“I said it was a date but that’s a joke for obvious reasons. I don’t see why he would get so upset about that anyways it’s not like he likes me or anything? I’ve said things like that so many times before and he’s never been bothered so why is this time so different?” The younger questions.

Renjun sighs again, “Okay now Jaemin what day is it?”

“It’s Thursday? Why does that- oh. Oh shit no no i forgot. It’s supposed to be movie night fuck.” Jaemin panics a little, “I’ve accidentally missed movie nights before though what’s the problem this time I…” He trails off.

Renjun pulls back to look at him with a frown, “You’ve only missed movie night because of schedules, not because you forgot Nana. Also don’t rule out that Jisung might have feelings for you, why else would he be so upset? You asked what you’re not getting so I assumed he asked you why you’re not getting something?”

Jaemin nods.

“That could be it Jaemin. Why are you not getting that he has feelings for you might be what he’s asking.”

The taller shakes his head “That’s impossible, he would’ve responded to my advances before if that was the case. There is no way in hell he likes me back.”

“Min he’s literally glued to your side half the time. Seriously I get what he means now. Stop being blinded by your own feelings for a few moments and think about it.” Renjun gets up and ruffles Jaemin’s hair. “I’ll be at the 127 dorms if you need me okay? Love you Nana.”

Jaemin blinks, lost in thought. “Yeah love you too Jun…”

* * *

  
  


Two weeks. It’s been two weeks of only seeing Jisung at practice. Two weeks of Jisung staying with Chenle. Two weeks of being avoided. Jaemin is fed up with it and is determined to catch the younger after practice today.

“Can you  _ please _ get Jisung to stay back today? I really really need to talk to him.” Jaemin pleads with Chenle.

The younger nods, “I’ll see what I can do. Only because I’m tired of seeing my best friend mope all around my house and pine over you. You both are so oblivious that it hurts.”

Jaemin brightens at that, “You’re a lifesaver Lele i owe you one.”

* * *

“Hey Sung, can you grab me a water before we leave?” Chenle calls from the door of the practice room. 

“Why do I have to do it when you can go get it yourself?” Jisung whines but goes over to the small fridge to grab a water bottle anyways.

“Because I let you stay in my house for two weeks. Now you two have fun and don’t kill each other okay? Bye!”

“Chenle what-” Jisung turns around to see Chenle shutting and locking the door.

His gaze travels over to a sheepish looking Jaemin and he sighs in annoyance.

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Jisung please just listen at least? I miss you.” Jaemin mumbles the last part, He still manages to catch it though.

Jisung’s heart flutters a bit at that, but he scoffs, “You don’t get it Jaemin, you really don’t.”

The older looks down, “I’m sorry for forgetting about movie night.”

“It’s not about movie night! God you really are so oblivious!” The younger raises his voice and Jaemin flinches.

“I-I know but I wanted to apologize about that first.” He steps closer to Jisung and looks up with a small smile ,“ I’m sorry for being so oblivious, but to be fair, you have been too.”

Jisung’s face changes from frustration to confusion as he sputters a bit, “Wh-what?”

“I like you too dummy.’ Jaemin’s smile widens and he hugs Jisung.

“Oh…” The taller’s face morphs into one of realization and he hugs Jaemin back tightly. “Oh my god, we’re so dumb.”

The older giggles, “To be fair, we were both too worried about our own feelings to even stop and think that it might be reciprocated. Renjun had to tell me that night.”

“That’s true…”

The two of them hug in the middle of the dark practice room for what seems like forever until Jisung speaks up.

“Hey Jaem?”

“Yeah Ji?”

“Are you gonna kiss me or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading :D i hope you enjoyedddddddd if you did pls leave kudos ig?? idk how this writer thing works im new to this :]


End file.
